A Place Where Love Is
by Blooming Magic
Summary: Troy Bolton is on the Boy's Basketball Team and Gabriella Montez is also in the BOY's Basketball Team. Troy is her best friend and he had a crush on Gabriella for a long time. Will he show his feelings for her or stay friends forever?


**Hey guys! This is my first story ever so PLEASE be nice about the comments. Thanks a million hon! I hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

It was January 2 and people started going to school when a young brunette girl walked on the property of East High School home of the Wildcats. People greeted their friends when they got out of their two week winter vacation. Then a bushy hair dude with a basketball in his arm walked beside her along with a lot of people behind her.

"Gabi! How ya doing? He said

"Hey, Chad what's up?" Gabriella said smiling, "hey guys, Happy New Year!"

"Yeah, it's a Happy Wildcat new year!" Then everybody cheered, "In two weeks we're going to the championships with you and Troy leading us to infinity and beyond. You're the man- erm woman see guys this is one reason why having a girl on the team is a problem.

Then everyone laughed

"What team?!" Chad shouted

"Wildcats!" Everybody replied

"What team?!"

"Wildcat!"

Gabriella is in the _Boys_ Basketball Team she loves basketball more than anything in the world and the captain of the team too. She's on the team because there's no girls basketball team and because so is The Wildcat Kitten which means she really important at the school because she was born on the 50th anniversary of East High and she was born on the Homecoming Game like literally on it during the game.

* * *

"Ooh! Whoo-hoo!"

Then Ryan and Sharpay Evans walks past the entire Wildcat team, making them get out of their way, pushing Chad to the side which Gabriella was beside him and accidentally pushes her but Troy Bolton caught her.

"Looks like the Ice King returned from the North Pole." Zeke Baylor said.

Then Gabriella said, "You know he probably spent the holiday the way he always does."

"How's that?" Troy asked

"Shopping for hats." she replied

"Ooh!" They all said laughing

Then Taylor McKessie an African American girl goes by them.

"Hey Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor exclaimed too then she notices Chad, "H-hey Chad" she stammered nervously.

"Hey Taylor" Chad said as he winked at her causing Taylor to blush.

"Boy Taylor, blush much?" Gabriella teased causing Taylor to brush even more! Then she walked away and then everybody went to their classrooms.

Everyone was in class and Gabriella sat on top of her desk while she was telling Troy a funny story whiling they were laughing.

"…..Yeah so then, so then I squirted milk out of my nose and it hit Ms. Darbus! I was laughing my head off so much I almost died!" Gabriella said finishing her story while laughing so hard Gabriella fell off her desk.

"Are you okay Brie?" Troy asked still laughing.

"No, now I think I'm gonna die now." Gabriella said still laughing then suddenly Troy fell on the ground laughing too and everybody in the room were staring at them thinking they were crazy when they walked in the classroom.

"Good Morning Class I hope you all had a splendid holi-" stopped to see Troy and Gabriella on the ground laughing, "May I ask you and why are you two on the floor?"

"Sorry we'll try to stop."Troy said helping Gabriella up with a smiles on their faces trying to hold back his laughter.

"Very well then, what I was trying to say before, check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities especially our winter musicale. We will have singles auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for two leads. There is also a final sign-up sheet for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president Taylor McKessie can answer all of your questions about that. Good, now I'm hoping you will sign up for the winter musical, Miss Montez."

Gabriella looked shocked and confused. "Who me?" She asked

"Yes you" Miss Darbus replied

"Couldn't be" Gabriella said back

"Then who?" Mis. Darbus said sounding a little mad the Gabriella shrugged.

Then a guy named Jason Cross raises his hand.

"Jason" Miss Darbus called

"So, how was your holiday?" Then everybody either stared at him, groaned, or rolled their eyes.

The bell rung telling that class was over and everybody left to go to lunch.

* * *

**Ha Ha a little funny, right? I'm sorry if it's a little short. Well that was CHAPTER 1. CHAPTER 2 will come out soon. Don't worry be patient. So review! ;)**


End file.
